Estaré contigo
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth hace un comentario sobre sí mismo que perturba a Brennan y a Cam. *Traducción de I'll be With You de FaithinBones.*


**N/A: Esta historia trata de un tema religioso. Estuve a punto de no publicarla por el tema así que, por favor, si no se sienten cómodos con historias acerca de la religión, no la lean.**

**N/T: Dicho lo anterior, la historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba parado en la plataforma, viendo a Brennan y a Cam examinando a su última víctima. Había estado apoyado en la barandilla y dejando vagar a su mente cuando escuchó una palabra que nunca había escuchado pronunciar en el Laboratorio.

Daisy, al ver a Cam levantar el brazo izquierdo de la víctima, comentó, "Siempre me siento mal cuando nuestra víctima es un niño. Me parece muy triste que alguien pueda lastimar a un niño, por no hablar de un asesinato. El único consuelo que tengo es que por lo menos está en el cielo y no va a sufrir nunca más."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth se volvió hacia Daisy.

Cam, sorprendida, levantó la mirada del cuerpo, "Entonces, ¿Tú crees en el cielo?"

Asintiendo, Daisy respondió, "Por supuesto. El mundo es tan complejo que me resulta difícil creer que este mundo y las personas que hay en él son el producto final de las casualidades aleatorias. No me parece lógico."

Ignorando a Daisy, Brennan observó a Cam mientras buscaba la causa de muerte.

Booth, acercándose a donde yacía el cuerpo sobre la mesa de metal, "Me tengo que ir. Estaré en mi oficina, así que, cuando tengan la causa de muerte me avisan."

Al pasar delante de Brennan, Booth le sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Daisy, una gran admiradora de Booth, comentó, "Si alguien aquí va a ir al cielo, entonces, ese va a ser el Agente Booth. Él ha hecho cosas tan grandiosas que creo que es algo seguro."

Deteniéndose, Booth giró la cabeza, "Estas equivocada con eso. Yo soy el que tiene menos probabilidades de entrar." Dándose vuelta, Booth corrió escaleras abajo y luego se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal.

Cam, un poco sorprendida por la declaración de Booth, girándose a mirar a Brennan, "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué dijo eso?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "No lo sé. Él trata de ir a la iglesia cada semana y sé que cree en el cielo. Nunca lo había escuchado decir que no va a ir al cielo."

Mirando después a Booth, Cam sacudió la cabeza, "Algo está mal. No me gusta que crea que no va a ir al cielo."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Esa noche, al llegar a casa, Brennan encontró a Booth en la cocina, preparando la cena. Entrando en la habitación con su hija en brazos, Brennan le sonrió, "Veo que llegaste primero a casa."

Levantando la mirada, Booth sonrió, "Si, me dio un calambre de escritor por culpa de todas las formas en las que he estado trabajando y ya que lo último que supe fue que Cam seguía haciendo la autopsia, decidí volver a casa."

Inclinándose hacia Booth, Brennan lo beso suavemente. Devolviéndole el beso, Booth se acercó y colocó una mano en el rostro de Brennan.

Enderezándose, Booth sonrió, "La cena estará lista en más o menos una hora."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Más tarde esa noche, Brennan estaba escuchando la tranquila respiración de Booth junto a ella. "Booth, ¿Por qué crees que no vas a ir al cielo?"

Suspirando, Booth respondió, "No es nada importante, Bones."

Incorporándose, Brennan se giró y miró a Booth. Tomando su mano izquierda, Brennan dijo, "Es importante, Booth. Quiero saber por qué piensas que no te van a dejar entrar al cielo."

Aclarándose la garganta, Booth se quedó mirando al techo. "He matado a muchos hombres, cerca de 50. No creo que el Cielo sea para tipos como yo."

Apretando su mano, Brennan negó con la cabeza, "Mataste a esos hombres para evitar que la maldad se perpetuara. Tú no eres un mal hombre, Booth… yo no creo en el cielo o en el infierno, pero, esas son mis creencias… Tu si crees y pienso que si a alguien le van a permitir entrar a un lugar como el cielo, esa persona serías tu."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Booth giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Brennan, "Gracias, Bones. Eso es algo bueno que decir… no va a ser tan malo. Ya que tú no eres creyente, irás al Limbo y por las cosas que he hecho, probablemente ahí es a donde iré yo también. Mira, estaremos juntos cuando muramos… será algo bueno."

"Booth…"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth la interrumpió, "No te preocupes por eso. Lo que vaya a pasar va a pasar. Yo no estoy preocupado por eso y no quiero que tú te preocupes."

Suspirando, Brennan respondió, "Te amo, Booth. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz."

Rondando el cuerpo completamente, Booth sonrió, "Soy feliz, Bones. Más de lo que crees. Cuando muera estaré contigo y eso significa que estaré donde quiero estar. Te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre. Tú eres mi alma gemela. Nos pertenecemos por toda la eternidad. Eso es lo que creo y eso es lo que espero que pase. Además, tengo fe en que al final entraremos juntos al Cielo."

"Pero, ¿Cómo? No entiendo"

Sonriendo, Booth se sentó y tomó las manos de Brennan entre las suyas, "Porque tengo Fe y es todo lo que necesito. Un gran hombre dijo, 'Todos lo que invocan a Dios con verdadera Fe, sinceramente, de corazón, indudablemente serán escuchados y recibirán lo que han pedido y deseado.'*"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Cita de Martin Lutero

**Espero que les haya gustado porque, a mi me encanta y es una de mis favoritas =). **


End file.
